


I'll Sleep When I'm Dead

by WaitingForTheDay



Series: Set It Off ~ Samifer [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Deal with a Devil, Hallucination Lucifer (Supernatural) | Hallucifer, M/M, No Smut, based on a Set It Off song, no sleep, season seven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 13:27:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17940566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaitingForTheDay/pseuds/WaitingForTheDay
Summary: Sam's starting to break down from lack of sleep, so Lucifer offers to make a deal.Author: Garter-Based off the songI'll Sleep When I'm Deadby Set It Off.-





	I'll Sleep When I'm Dead

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't gonna post this, but I don't have anything better, so. --Garter

_It’s the same each and every night  
Glare at my screen with two big bloodshot eyes  
I’m stuck self-torturing, my meds are failing me,  
Internal clock in smithereens  
Can’t fix this, I’m hopeless  
My eyes are stapled open wide as I lay down on my side  
I am bouncing off these walls._

Sam yawned again. The words on the pages of his book had started bleeding together long ago, but he was still desperately trying to make sense of it. He had to get information on the monster he and Dean were chasing. Wait, what monster was that again? He’d forgotten. He couldn’t think. He needed sleep, not that he was going to get it.

“Need help, Sam?” an unfortunately familiar voice asked. “I can read perfectly fine.”

Sam pressed the palm of his hand desperately in a futile attempt to send Lucifer back wherever he came. It didn’t work, of course.

“I’m here to stay,” Lucifer said smugly as Sam yawned again. “Show me some hospitality.”

Sam put the book aside and turned over, pulling the blanket up over him. He shut his eyes. And Lucifer manually opened them with his grubby fingers. Sam pulled away.

“Tired?” Lucifer asked in a sympathetic tone. “Yeah, me too. I haven’t had a nap in a whole hour. Can you imagine how tired I am?” He exaggerated a yawn.

_Notice my hands begin to twitch  
Unprovoked assaulting of my conscious wit  
Me and the TV are enemies. Sickening static surrounds my mind  
I’m losing time and realizing that after days of thought that  
I’m stuck self-torturing, my meds are failing me,  
Internal clock in smithereens  
Can’t fix this, I’m hopeless_

Sam groaned and turned on the television as if that would help. It wouldn’t, but maybe he could at get so involved in a show, he wouldn’t remember how damn tired he was.

The channel that was on was that show with the… the… um… God damn it. Sam couldn’t even remember the name of a kid’s cartoon. It was the one with the yellow square that wore pants.

“This is interesting,” Lucifer said, sitting next to him to watch. “What’s going on here?” He waited for an answer but got none. “Sam, you already talked to me, to get my help. You might as well talk to me now.”

Sam pretended he couldn’t see or hear Lucifer. He focused on the giggling pink star running around the television screen. He looked so full of energy.

“You can have that energy too,” Lucifer said. “Just go to sleep.”

“I can’t,” Sam muttered.

“He speaks,” Lucifer said. “Why can’t you sleep, Sam?”

Sam glared in the fallen angel’s direction. “You!”

_My eyes are stapled open wide as I lay down on my side  
I am bouncing off these walls.  
As I focus on the clock, time stands still but I cannot  
I should strap myself in bed. I guess I’ll sleep when I am dead._

“Me?” Lucifer put a hand over his heart. “Why, I would never.” He picked up the remote and turned off the television. “I’ll tell you what, Sam. I’ll let you sleep if you keep engaging with me. It’s very boring, talking to a brick wall. Actually, no. A brick wall wouldn’t ignore me for as long as you have.”

“I’m not going to do that,” Sam said. “In fact, this conversation is done.” He stood up and walked over to the kitchen area. Maybe he could get some dishes done or something. He turned on the sink and splashed some water in his face. His hands came away red. The sink was pouring out blood. Sam blinked, and it was water again.

“Uh-oh, you’re hallucinating,” Lucifer said. “That’s not good. Luckily, Doctor Lucifer has the perfect remedy: sleep. How does that sound?”

Sam ignored him and ran a plate under the water.

_Talk to myself, lie in the darkness so intense  
As the sun begins to rise, I can barely shut my eyes  
This crazed, delirious mess, laughing at everything I see  
My sanity is spent, just tell me where my time went. I’m losing it._

Lucifer ran a hand under the torrent of water and splashed some onto Sam’s face. “Stop ignoring me!” he said.

“Stop that,” Sam said. “I’m not making a deal with you.”

“Then I’ll have to make your condition worse,” Lucifer said. “At this stage of no sleep, people can’t function. You’re only functioning because I’m letting you. I can stop that.”

To demonstrate, he did. Lucifer stopped whatever magic he was working to keep Sam standing, and he crashed to the ground.

“Quit it,” Sam groaned from the floor.

“I did,” Lucifer giggled. “You need sleep, Sam, or you’re going to die.”

Sam thought about this for a few long minutes. Was he really going to die? And would simply talking to the devil really have dire consequences? Was it worth getting a few hours of sleep each night?

You know, it didn’t really sound so bad.

_I’m stuck self-torturing, my meds are failing me,  
Internal clock in smithereens  
Can’t fix this, I’m hopeless  
My eyes are stapled open wide as I lay down on my side  
I am bouncing off these walls.  
As I focus on the clock, time stands still but I cannot  
I should strap myself in bed. I guess I’ll sleep when I am dead._

“If I agree to talk to you, you’ll let me sleep?” Sam asked, suspicious of anything he may have missed.

“Correct,” Lucifer nodded. “You have to talk to me for fifteen total minutes every day to earn your sleep for that night.”

“And you’ll let me sleep,” Sam added. “You won’t, like, give me nightmares.”

“Yes,” Lucifer said.

“Yes what?”

“Yes, I will let you sleep.” Lucifer let out a sigh. “You’re making this very complicated.”

“I just don’t want to miss anything,” Sam defended himself. “You should understand.”

“I do,” Lucifer said. “So? Do we have a deal?”

Sam managed to make his way over to the bed, where he lay down. “Yes,” he said.

“Good, said Lucifer.

_I guess I’ll sleep when I am…_

Sam shut his eyes.


End file.
